AVATAR THE MUSICAL CAL CAL CAL fades out
by zutarababe
Summary: Another play aboot the one, the only Avatar and his gang. But will happen to Aang when he sees Zuko and Katara together...again...MUSICAL STYLE! RATED M for some disturbing parts... but its HILARIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WASSUP MY PEEPS

**A/N: WASSUP MY PEEPS!! GUESS WT!? ……………… IM BAAAAAC!! YAY!! Anyways this is a musical… a REAL musical. Obviously zutara duh. This might be similar with AVAFREAKINTAR THE MUSICAL by Ginnyisme3 im rly rly rly rly sry but ur idea was awesome! Im not trying to copy u or anything its just that the beginning is probably similar. So yea but mine IS NOT better than hers/his cuz she/he has good grammar and I don't… also she is more awesomer than me. so yea here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Hey guys! Look at this!" yelled Sokka, running towards the gAang.

"What?" they said.

"THERE'S ANOTHER PLAY ABOUT US!"

"Ugh! Not another play!!" whined Katara.

"But it's not just a play, it's a MUSICAL!!"

"Wait. The one called "The Avatar Musical?" asked Zuko

"Yeah." Answered Sokka

"I've heard about that one. It's supposed to be really good." complimented Zuko.

"See! Even Zuko wants to go!" Sokka put his arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"I never said I wanted to go. I just said it was good." shrugged his shoulder, removing Sokka's arm from his shoulder.

Sokka ignored Zuko.

"I think we should go. Besides it's probably all a lie." Said Aang

"Yeah, I want to see if the new actress playing Aang is better than the last one we saw." smirked Toph.

Aang growled.

"Fine." Said Katara.

"Sounds like fun!" said Suki.

"Whatever." Said the scarred boy

"Alright!" yelled Sokka, then started walking down towards the town.

"Can we ditch him?" whispered Zuko

"I'm with Sparky here." Said Toph

"No guys. As much as I would love to, we can't leave him there, he might get trouble!" said Katara.

"Fine." Said Toph and Zuko in unison

Then we all started following Sokka.

**A/N: WOOT!! WASN'T THAT HORRIBLE!? XD don't worry the next chapter will be awesomer. Btw if u like Hannah Montana and ur expecting her song well too bad! Cuz u there wont be one BUT for you jo bros fan there might be one… MAYBE! Yea… cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! NOT EVEN MY MOM!! She owns me… but shes nice and she loves me ******** so its all good!! And my dad! I luv you daddy and mommy! can I have a wii since I luv you guys so much?...**

**Both: no**

**Me: …******

**Oh btw im rly lazy to type actor zuko so ima do this **zuko **k? k and lyrics are **_this._

At the theater, they sat in the nosebleed sections as usual. They sat in two rows. In the front, sat Aang on the end, on his right was Katara, and on her right was Zuko. Aang put his arm around Katara. Zuko looked at it with so much jealously that he had to look away… **(A/N: one of my stupid dumb jokes… yes I know…I have more than one stupid dumb joke…)** The row above him sat Sokka behind Aang, Suki above Katara, and Toph above Zuko. Once Sokka saw Aang put an arm around Katara, he kicked the back of his seat and slapped his head. Then Aang turned around, angry, rubbing the back of his head. Sokka just whistled, looking away from Aang. Zuko smiled and was for once glad at Sokka.

Then the play… er… musical started with Katara and Sokka in their little canoe riding in the little river. Katara was pretty and skinnier than the last one… and Sokka was… better looking than himself! So obviously Sokka's character was not accurate.

"Man, I'm starving! I better catch some fish for the village to eat." said Sokka

"Don't you mean, _we_?" said Katara

"Sure whatever." Looking down at the water, with his spear pointed down, looking for a fish.

"Oh! So you think that you're the only one who can catch a fish?"

"Katara just face it. Men are better than women at hunting, fishing, fighting stuff like that. But women are better at sewing and cooking."

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Katara

**(Anything you could do by a person… I don't know… sry!)**

_K: Anything you could do, I could do better._

_S: HA!_

_K: I can do anything better than you!_

_S: No, you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can, yes I can!_

_S: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you._

_K: No you're not_

_S: Yes I am_

_K: No you're not_

_S: Yes I am_

_K: No you're NOT_

_S: Yes I am, yes I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge._

_K: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._

_S: I can live on bread and cheese._

_K: And only on that?_

_S: Yup_

_K: So can a snake rat_

_S: Any note you can sing, I can sing higher_

_K: I can sing any note higher than you_

_S: No you can't!_

_K: Yes I can!_

_S: No you can't!_

_K: Yes I can!_

_S: No you can't!_

_K: Yes I can!_

_S: No you caaaaaaaaaan't!_

_K: Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

_S: How do you sing that high?_

_K: I'm a girl!_

_S: Anything you can say I can say softer_

_K: I can say anything softer than you._

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can!!_

_S: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker_

_K: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker_

_S: I can open any safe!_

_K: Without being caught?_

_S: You bet!_

_K: That's what I thought, you crook._

_S: Any note you can hold I can hold longer!_

_K: I can hold any note longer than you!_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can, yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can._

"Damn Katara, didn't know you had it in ya." Said Zuko.

"I didn't know either!" The gAang laughed except Zuko, he just chuckled.

_S: Yes you caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! _

_Where do you keep all that air?_

_K: Ugh…_

_S: Oh…_

_Anything you can say I can say faster_

_K: I can say anything faster than you._

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: Noyoucan't_

_K: YesIcan_

_S: Noyoucan't_

_K: YesIcan_

_S: I can jump a hurdle_

_K: I can wear a girdle_

_S: I can knit a sweater_

_K: I can fill it better_

_S: I. Can. Do. Most. Anything._

_K: Can you bake a pie?_

_S: No._

_K: Neither can I._

_S: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_

_K: I can sing anything sweeter than you._

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Yes I can_

_S: No you can't_

_K: Oh, yes I can_

_S: No you can't, can't, CAN'T_

_K: Yes I can, can, CAN_

_S: No. You. CAN'T!!_

_& _

_K: Yes. I. CAN!!_

"Ok, so you can sing sweeter and higher and longer, but you still can't hunt or fish." said Sokka.

"Are you saying that because i'm a girl?! are u sexist?! i bet you are! u better stop before i waterbend the crap out of you!"

"Now sis, remember what we said about waterbending when ur pmsing!" said Sokka, taunting his little sister.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A TAMPON!" yelled Katara, the last word echoing through the mountains. Then Katara accidently waterbended a huge iceberg and out came a little boy. Then the curtains closed. Everyone, even the gAang laughed. Yes. Even Zuko. "Well it's time for me to eat!" said Sokka

"Yeah me too. I'm hungry." Said Aang

**A/N: awesome wasn't it? I mean come on siblings are usually competitive this song is perfect! The next chapter will be funny. I got some lines from GanXingba u gotta watch his Avatar: Abridged Series on youtube!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY MY DYKES AND CHICKS

**A/N: HEY MY DYKES AND CHICKS!! Yea im back but this time I WILL NOT BE LAZY AND ACTUALLY FINISH THIS STORY B4 I DIE. So don't worry!! XD**

**As usual I OWN NOTHING!! GET THAT IN UR HEAD!! **

After their snack, with Sokka so full he could barely walk, they sat back down in the nosebleed section and waited for the play to continue.

"Hello everyone! I am here talking to you guys after act 1 is because well… I forgot to do it in the beginning…" said the director, smiling sheepishly. Everyone laughs.

"Well I am here to tell you what I should've told in the beginning. Now everyone knows the Avatar story. 2 water tribe teenagers found a boy in an iceberg, which was actually the avatar. O0o0o0o0o." moving his fingers up and down. Everyone chuckles; this man must be a comedian. "He goes around the world, mastering every element to defeat the Fire Lord, Ozai. But Prince Zuko was on a quest trying to capture him but failed as usual, and then the Avatar finally dies! But he survived because Katara healed him. Damn it." pinching the bridge of his nose, lowering his head. "I mean yay…" moving his arms around, acting happy. "Anyways then the prince joins the Avatar blah blah blah, defeats the Fire Lord blah blah blah, world is in peace now, yada yada yada. BUT! What if the details in story didn't happen exactly like what they really happened… what if there were different lovers and the prince was actually funny!?" Everyone laughed especially the gAang. Zuko glared at the director. "And what if he got girls following everywhere he goes!? No wait that does happen… scratch that."

"Does that really happen?" asked Katara, with a hint of… jealously?!

"Have you not read the magazine scrolls?!" answered Zuko, then grabbing a magazine scroll out of nowhere and shoving it into her face, while still looking at the director. It read "Fire Lord Zuko Chased by Teenage Girls at the Beach!"

"What if the water tribe warrior, Sokka was actually very good-looking!?" said the director.

"Hey!" said Sokka quite angrily.

"And what if the Avatar was also actually good looking?!"

"Hey!"

"Well actually that won't happen."

Aang smiled with a sign of relief.

"Cuz' we couldn't find a very good looking bald kid…"

Aang came back into reality.

Everyone laughed especially the girls in the gAang and Zuko.

"Well the answers to those questions are right here. In this theater. Isn't that amazing? Oh by the way this is a parody of Avatar. Thank you and enjoy the show!" then he left the stage and the lights were turned off.

"This writer's a genius!!" said Toph, smirking at the boys. "Whoa, déjà vu."

Sokka and Aang were mad. They thought that they were very good looking. Zuko was mad at first but he got over it. Actually he forgot about the insults about him ever since the director did a joke on Aang and Sokka.

The curtains opened and they see Katara and Sokka staring at the boy coming out of the iceberg. The boy looked a little older than Aang. He looked 14, defiantly taller but not as muscular. Once he spotted Katara, music started.

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Woo!_

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear_

_Telling me that she wants to own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer(closer)_

_Come closer_

Then back up dancers come on stage and Aang comes up front and starts dancing

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Ohhh_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Ohhh_

_I just can't stop_

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She has the sweetest face I've seen_

_The more I get the more I want_

_She wants to own meeee_

_Come closer (closer)_

_She says come closer_

_Hey!_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Ohhh_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

Then he starts clapping in a rhythm and everyone else follows.

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_I just can't stop _

_No no_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Ohhh_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_Come closer_

Everyone in the audience clapped while the gAang was laughing their heads off. Aang blushed furiously. Katara slightly blushed while Zuko was furious!! But he hid it.

"I never told you to come closer. Gosh!" said Katara.

"Don't worry dude, she's just pmsing." said Sokka.

"Uhh… what's pmsing?" asked Aang, very confused.

"Umm…why were you frozen in an iceberg?" said Sokka trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, why were you frozen in an iceberg?" echoed Katara.

"Because…it's…fun?"

"Oh…ok!" said the two actor siblings.

"Are you guys stuck? Cuz' if you want, Appa can give us a ride."

"Who?" asked Sokka.

"My flying bison."

"Yea, and this is Katara, my smart flying sister."

"Excuse me! I am sooo smarter than you!"

"Really, he can fly." Then they went towards Appa, the big bison-shaped cardboard.

"Whoa." The siblings said.

"Climb aboard!" said Aang as he extends his arm towards Katara, helping her get on the bison. Then to Sokka's.

Once everyone was on 'Appa', Aang said "Yip yip." Then Appa flew…and fell into the water, landing above the surface of the water.

"Wow, he sure can fly…" said Sokka, sarcastically.

"Come on Appa. He really can fly, he's just tired."

"That's ok. By the way, what's your name?" asked Katara, sweetly.

"I'm Aang."

"I'm Katara; this is my idiotic brother, Sokka."

"I am not an idiot!"

"Sure you're not…"

Sokka grumbled. "Katara…stupid…brat…bitch…don't know anything…"

Then the curtains closed and reopened after a few seconds. And they see Zuko on a 'ship'.

"Wow, I can't believe he's in this musical." said Zuko.

"Who?" asked Katara, curiously.

"That guy playing me is my cousin, Zulor."

"Really?"

"Wow. He really looks just like you."

"Yea, people would ask if we were twins or not. Damn it! The scar is on the wrong side again!"

Katara giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked her boyfriend.

"It's nothing Aang."

"Oh ok…" Aang was worried that Katara was giggling with Zuko. So he put his arm back on her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"Hey Katara." Whispered Suki from behind. "Isn't the guy playing Zuko really hot?"

"Yea…I hope he's single." Katara giggled. Along with Suki. Then Zuko stepped into the conversation.

"Sorry girls but he's taken."

"With who?" asked the girls, disappointed.

"The actor Katara, is his wife."

The girls sighed then sat back with their old boyfriends with disappointment. Zuko chuckled. Then Suki leaned forward, towards Zuko.

"Wait, how did you know that he was married to her?"

"Easy, he's my cousin."

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, he's a great singer and dancer."

"So are you a singer Zuko?" Suki smirked.

Katara leaned forward towards them waiting for his answer.

"Nah." And they continued watching the play.

"I will capture the Avatar, no matter what it takes!"

"Oh shut up!" said Uncle. "I am tired of hearing you every morning saying 'I will capture the Avatar' and we search and search, but we never have found him. So why don't you just sing with us and move on with your life!"

"But-"

"No buts! Respect your elders prince zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth to argue but then finally gave up. "Ok." Then the music started.

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie wor-_

"Wait a minute!" said Zuko. "This is a girl's song!"

"Oops sorry there Prince Zuko, wrong track." Said a Sailor.

_You ready?_

_Let's go!_

_Yeah!_

_For those of you that wanna know what we're all about_

_It's like this ya come on!_

_This is 10 luck_

_20 skill_

_15 concentrated power of will_

_5 pleasure_

_15 pain_

_And 100 reason to remember the name_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But no, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

_Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

This is 10 luck

_20 skill_

_15 concentrated power of will_

_5 pleasure_

_15 pain_

_And 100 reason to remember the name_

They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat  
  
_He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those other fellas he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How do they do it?!

_This is 10 luck_

_20 skill_

_15 concentrated power of will_

_5 pleasure_

_15 pain_

_And 100 reason to remember the name_

_This is 10 luck_

_20 skill_

_15 concentrated power of will_

_5 pleasure_

_15 pain_

_And 100 reason to remember the name_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Girls screamed Zulor's/Zuko's name. (**A/N: Some girls don't know that its really Zulor cuz they're clueless ;) )**

"Well that was nice wasn't it?" said Iroh.

"…"

"What? You got some beautiful ladies screaming out your names, what more could you ask for?!"

"Daddy's love!"

"Oh why can't you forget aboot your father's love and move on with your life?!"

"Because that's what the script says!!"

"Oh whatever!"

Curtains close and the lights came back on.

The gAang laughed at Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Th-th-th-that's all folks! Don't worry there will be zutara… just w8… **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: YO HOE HELLO

**A/N: YO HOE HELLO!! **

**You: did you just call me a hoe?**

**Me: …no…**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! Not even that joke up there. I got it from Charmed in their episode of the pirates thing…yea… and i was just told that sum1 had the name 'Zulor' in his/her story I DID NOT KNOW ABOOT THIS!! so i'm sry that i 'took' ur OC name. PLEASE DONT SUE ME!! IM TOO POOR N ALL ULL GET IS PROBABLY A PENNY!!  
**

After the curtains closed, the audience left to go eat while the gAang just sat there and waiting because they were too lazy to go get up and buy a snack.

"So…" said Toph

"How's life guys?" asked Aang

"Good." Said Sokka

"Great." Said Suki

"Okay." Said Katara

"Awesome." Said Toph

"Could be better." Said Zuko

"That's what she said." (LOLZ do u guys get it? Cuz could be better, that's what she said… no? yes? Maybe? Lobster?) said the man standing next to Zuko, with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Zulor!" said Zuko, putting a smile on his face, shaking Zulor's hand.

"Zu-Lee! Good to see you again."

"Man, long time know see."

"Yeah! So who are your friends?"

"Oh! Sorry, this is Katara. Aang. Sokka. Toph. And Suki."

"Hi." everyone said.

"Pleasure to meet you all, especially the ladies."

"I thought you had a wife." Said Zuko

"Oh yeah…which reminds me! Zuko!"

"what?"

"I'ma be a daddy!"

"That's great!" said Zuko

"Congratulations!" said the gAang except Zuko

"When's the baby going to be due?"

"Well it depends when we feel like making one!"

Zuko rolled his eyes while the gAang looked at him in confusion.

"She's not pregnant yet." Zuko explained.

"Ohhhhh…" Now the gAang wasn't clueless anymore.

"But she will be! Someday…" said Zulor with his eyes shifting around everywhere.

"So whatcha guys doing here?" asked Zulor

"Sokka wanted to see this musical and we came too."

"Well I'm glad you guys came and Zuko thanks for that move you showed me couple of years ago."

The gAang bursts out laughing.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them aboot your talents?"

"No. Thanks for embarrassing me."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, which dance move?"

"Umm… the really hard one."

"This one?" and Zuko showed him a dance move. The gAang stopped laughing when they noticed Zuko dancing very well!

"No, the one like this." And Zulor showed him part of it. **(If you guys can't imagine hip hop dance moves go to youtube and look at Justin Timberlake's music video of Like I Love You in the beginning when he's dancing on the parking lot with the background dancers and it stops when Justin sings "People are so phony")**

"Oh yeah." And Zuko joined in. After they were done the gAang was in shock and stood there like they saw a ghost.

"What?" asked Zuko

"I think they're still surprised that you can dance."

"Oh…"

"Well see ya guys, I gotta go practice my lines so I hope you guys enjoy the show. Oh before I forget, Zuko are you still dating Mai?" Said Zulor. Katara was a bit jealous but remained calm.

"Uh… no…" She was now relieved

"Okay, good."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"Then Zulor ran backstage and Zuko sat backed down.

"You guys can stop staring at me…" said Zuko with an annoyed face

"Sorry." The gAang said in unison

"We just never saw that side of you." Said Katara

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Said Zuko, putting his hands behind his head.

Then the curtains came back up and the lights were turned off. They saw the old Fire Nation Navy ship with Katara and Aang.

"Hey Aang, guess what?"

"What?"

"You were frozen in that iceberg for 100 years and there has been a war going on for a century."

"Oh…it all makes sense now!!"

"Yeah now let's pull a booby trap so there can be a plot in this play!"

"Okay!"

And so they did, sooner than they had expected. Aang, purposely, tripped over a string and out goes a signal from the fire nation navy ship.

"Well this sucks…a lot…" said Aang while the two looked out the window. Then they started to leave the ship and back to the South Pole.

Then the curtains closed but reappeared after a few minutes. Now in the back ground was the South Pole with Sokka and the villagers.

"What the heck did you guys just do?! Now the Fire Nation will know our hideout all because of you!!" Sokka pointed at Aang very closely to his face.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to stop the enemies."

"Please Sokka, you're a comic relief character, you can't fight."

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!"

Then the curtains closed in then, again, reopened after 5 minutes. They see Zuko, his crew, and his ship on the South Pole facing Sokka with the villagers, Katara, and Aang.

Battle music started playing, then Sokka (I'm getting rly tired of doing underline so they'll just be normal) yelled and ran up to Zuko, with a club on his right hand. Zuko just side stepped and tripped Sokka with his foot. Sokka was on the ground, rubbing his back. The gAang laughed at the real Sokka. Sokka crossed his arms, embarrassed, and sarcastically said "Ha ha, very funny."

"Yup, that's about what I expected…" said Katara

"So where's the uh… the…umm… why am I here again?" asked Zuko, turning to his guards.

"Well you needed some money for your house rent so you took this role…" answered one of the guards.

"No, no I mean my character."

"Oh! To capture the Avatar, sir!" said the other guard.

"That's right! Where is the Avatar!" demanded Zuko.

"The whosawhat?" asked Katara

"The Avatar!"

"Right here baldy!" said Aang, bravely.

"Speak for yourself!"

"…Point taken. Now what do you want?"

"I'm going to capture you then I'm going take you to my father. Now get in the ship!"

(Here comes GanXingBa's part, it was too good so I just _had_ to this in my story)

"Will there be candy?"

"Uh, yea… Happy candy…from the uh… Happy company… just get in the van, I mean ship!"

"Yea… candy…Yea…"

And Aang followed Zuko to his ship and the 'ship sailed away' (It's rly a big cardboard 2D ship and they just walked behind it as the ship was pulled away by some crew)

"Sokka! We have to go save him!"

"Why?"

"He's the messiah of this world!"

"So you mean he's like… Kung Fu Action Jesus?!"

"Uh… yea, pretty much…"

Sokka's face widened with shock.

"To the Beast that can't fly!!"

Then the actors run off stage and the curtains close, lights come back on, and the gAang laughs at Zuko, again. (And the end of his part)

Did you guys like it?! And don't worry the next chapter will have a song!


	5. NEW RECORD OF SONGS!

A/N: hey peeps sry aboot the slow update… im busy with my band and homework… so yea rly sry… but I gotta live my life y'know

**A/N: hey peeps sry aboot the slow update… im busy with my band and homework… so yea rly sry… but I gotta live my life y'know?! And I had writer's block so… Anyways this is Zuko's point of view. Why? CUZ I FELT LIKE IT!! And I don't own anything!!**

Toph laughed at Sokka and Aang. "Kung Fu Action Jesus!?" still laughing

"This writer's a genius!"

They showed Katara, Sokka, and Aang attacking Zuko and his crew on his ship. Then the gAang escaped while Zuko's ship with him and his crew was covered in 'snow' that's actually a whole bunch of paper. Then the rest of the Avatar's adventures and intermissions and then they got to a part where it's Zuko, Iroh, and his crew in the boat and it was Music night. Then music started.

(I'm Shipping Up to Boston by Dropkick Murphys)

All:

_I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!  
_

Most of them had beer in their hands, and Iroh played the flute, Zuko played the guitar, and Jee played the drums

_  
_J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(They clink their beers)_  
_J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(Clink)_  
_J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(Clink)_  
_All: _I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg_

I'm a sailor peg  
And I've lost my leg  
Climbing up the top sails  
I lost my leg!

J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(Clink)_  
_J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(Clink)_  
_J&Z: _I'm shipping up to Boston _All: _whoa _(Clink)_  
_All: _I'm shipping off...to find my wooden leg  
_

And the crew cheered and drank their beer and then passed out from all of the beers they had drunk. Everyone in the audience laughed, cried, and clapped all at the same time while Zuko was trying to hide in his cloak, hiding from the embarrassment. Why? Because it actually happened in his life.

Then they finally got to the part where Aang got his butt kicked by Jet and Katara's kicking Jet's butt and he's actually frozen to a cardboard tree. **(They had waterbenders in this play since the world is at peace now.)**

Jet. The actor was very good looking, in fact, even _more_ good looking than the real Jet and to that, the girl teenagers sighed in awe on how hawt the actor was and how he was so charming while the boys were jealous and Toph was just laughing, trying to control it.

Then music started.

(Cry for You by September)

K:

_I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you were talking about our life  
You killed the beauty of today_

Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let gooo)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  


_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  
You never heard me break your heart  
You didn't wake up when we died  
Since I was lonely from the start  
I think the end is mine to write_

Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  


_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do_

_  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
(People love and let go)  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down_

You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do

_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do_

Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around

"So no matter what I do, I can't have you back?" said Jet

"Yea pretty much."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

"Not even if I-"

"Nope"

"What if-"

"Nuh uh"

"How about-"

"No!"

"No matter wh-"

"NO MATTER WHAT JET!! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO THE SONG! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT TO THE SONG!!"

"I thought you sang that cuz' this was a musical…"

"UGH!!" and Katara left, stomping in frustration.

"Hey so are you free tomorrow!?" yelled Jet, still frozen to the tree

And you could hear her from quite a distance, yelling, annoyed.

Everyone cracked up while Katara and Suki were in tears.

"Katara, why did you break up with him?! He was so hot!!" asked Suki

"I-I-I don't know!!" whining like a little child

Once Aang had heard that, he was torn apart. Did she not want him? Well Jet is dead so she can't get back with him… wow that was mean…

Then after a couple of scenes, they see Katara, in Ba Sing Se, Walking around, posting up Appa posters when suddenly Jet appears behind her and says coolly "Hey Katara."

She gasped. "Jet!" Then from the face of shocked quickly turned to anger and full of revenge. Then 'waterbended' Jet to a wall. **(Someone else waterbended for Katara from the sides)**

"Whoa déjà vu…" said Jet, frozen to a wall again and the music started.

(Shut Up and Let Me Go by the Ting Tings)

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This turns up  
it's not sustainable  


Then Background dancers come up and they and Katara starts dancing

_  
I aint freakin'  
I aint Fakin' this  
I aint freakin'  
I anit Fakin' this  
I anit freakin'  
I aint Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!_

Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, well I can't show  
for the last time you had me in bits  
Now Shut up and let me go!  
For fear of leaving in regret  
I've changed this one since from when we first met  


She unfroze the water and sang to him_  
Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's me that ought to be moving on  
You're not adorable  
I was something unignorable._

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!  


And she and the dancers starts dancing again._  
Oh love, hold this.  
hey  
_

Now she's kicking Jet's butt and threw ice daggers at him and pinned him on the wall! Woot girl power!

_  
Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!_

Then the gAang came, including Toph , and Aang asked Katara.

"Katara, what's wrong? I heard screams."

"Jet's back." Said Katara coldly

Then after a few arguing and convincing, Jet helped them find Aang's sky bison but then he died in Lake Laogai.

"No!! Jet!" yelled Katara

"You have to… go Katara…" said Jet as he winces in pain. **(Does that make sense?)**

"No Jet, let me heal you!"

"No, there's… no… time"

"He's right, there is no time. You guys must leave. We will stay and protect him." Said Longshot in a monotonous tone.

Everyone widened their mouths; in shocked that Longshot finally spoke, even Jet!

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine." Said Jet with a weak smile.

And the gAang left in sadness then Toph whispered to Sokka.

"He's lying you know."

And the curtain closed with the girls in tears because a hot dude had died except for Katara. She cried because her first lover had died again and she had to relive this sad moment.

**A/N: Cheesy, I know… but I thought it was nice. Wow 3 songs in one chapter!? A new record!! I think… don't worry there will be more humor in the next one I hope. Sry if im rushing here I just have no idea what to do in those parts nor music!! I'm not sure if Cry For You and Shut Up and Let Me Go are break up songs but they sound like it so…yea sry if theyre not and you WILL see sum zutara next chapter I promise!! N I never break my promise.**


	6. Anti Jinko

Hey peeps

**Hey peeps!! As I said in the last chapter, there is zutara!! Wooooooo! So yea enjoy!! Rated M for swearing. lots of swearing!!  
**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CUZ IM TOO FUKIN POOR!! **

Now this is where Zuko meets Jin.

"Hello…?"

"Lee."

"Hello Lee, I'm Jin. Thank you for the tea, it was delicious."

"Don't thank me; my uncle was the one who makes it."

"Well, thank you…?"

"Mushi."

"Thank you Mushi."

"Oh, it was nothing." Smiled Iroh, slightly blushing.

"So Lee, I was hoping you and I could go… out? Some time?"

"Okay."

"Cool, 7, tonight, outside the shop. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya."

"See ya."

And after they bid adieu, Jin left the teashop to go get ready for her date.

"Alright nephew! Our first full week in Ba Sing Se and already you have a lady friend!" said Iroh as he winked and smiled, proud of his nephew, patting his back. Some boys in the audience cheered for him.

"Alright Prince Zuko!"

"You da man!"

Some did the wolf whistle.

"Well time to go get ready." And he left to go change, leaving Iroh to clean the teashop.

"Oh man! Now I have to clean the shop!" said Iroh, sweeping the floor. And the curtains closed and reappeared again in a few minutes. Now it showed Jin and Zuko standing next to each other, face to face, a few inches away.

"Whoa! Zuko!" said Toph

"You dawg, you." Said Sokka

"Wow Zuko." said Suki

"Did you really have a date with her?" asked Katara, worryingly

"Well…" Zuko smiled sheepishly

"Alright! That's my man!" said Sokka, while walking towards Zuko, sitting next to him. "So was she good?"

"Ehh… she was okay. But she knows what she's doing, if you know what I mean." Chuckled Zuko like those boys with their boy to boy jokes, while doing a handshake with Sokka.

"Wait, I don't get it…" said Aang

"Trust me Aang, you don't want to." Said Katara

"Yea, you're too young to know." Said Sokka

"Shut up Sokka and you Zuko!"

"What?"

"I cannot believe it! You, over all people!"

"Katara, if you're a boy and don't get these feelings when you're at the age 15. I consider that, gay." **(NO OFFENSE TO GAY PEOPLE!! I LUV U GUYS!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO HOTT!! It rly sucks cuz all gay guys r hotter than straight guys n I cant date u cuz ur gay… sigh)**

"What feelings??" asked Aang, impatiently

"Nothing Aang." Said Sokka

Aang sighed with frustration and the gAang continued to watch the show. Then music started.

(First Date by Blink 182)

_In the carriage I just can't wait,  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

And he takes Jin's hands and danced.

_  
When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Then they stopped, one inch apart from their face. One centimeter. They kissed but Zuko didn't feel right about this, he pulled back after a second and turned away from her.

"Lee?" she asked, heartbroken

"It's complicated." And ran off stage

"What the hell?" the audience chuckled at her response. "He sings _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever _and he didn't make it last! Boys, they're confusing as ever." And she heard a girl said "Amen!" and another "You said it!" and the curtains closed.

After a couple of scenes, it's now set in the time of when Zuko and Katara are stuck in the Cave Crystals of Catacombs when Zuko was about to be thrown through the small tunnel.

"You've got company." Said the Dai Lee agents. They were up above on a balcony above the stage, holding Zuko's arms tightly so he wouldn't escape, near a small slide. And they pushed him into the slide er… tunnel…

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fuck! My leg! Ow Fuck, Shit, Mother-fucker, Ow! Damn it! Crap! Ow, you fucking bastards couldn't just push me gently, while I was sitting, through the slides?! Agni, what's wrong with you!?" said Zuko, as he painfully and uncomfortably falling down the small tunnel and finally landed on the hard 'rock' ground.

"HeEey." He said like a gay man telling his mate hello, lifted his head, facing Katara

"Zuko!?"

"What the hell are you doing here, peasant?"

"Well I wanted to get away from the world so I came to this cold, no way of getting out of here, cave. I WAS CAPTURED BY AZULA WHAT ELSE?"

"Well!" he said offended

"Sorry, it's that time of month."

"Ohhhhh… that's ok."

An awkward silence fell upon them. **(The Fire Nation now has a new device that you just talk into a microphone and it kind of echoes, making it sound like as if you were thinking in your mind) **

_She's so hot_

_She's so flippin' hot_

_She's so hot, she's like a curry!_

_I wanna tell her how hot she is but she'll think I'm sexist_

_She's so hot, she's making me sexist_

_Bitch!_

**(Those **_**words**_** were from Flight of the Conchords)**

_Haha! I got it!_

Que the music.

(Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney)

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...Been waiting here_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around; I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Katara at the other side of the cave

Zuko was confused, upset, shocked, and freaking out all at the same time.

"I-haba-b-what the-how-u-b-h Oh you have got to be kidding me!!" Moving his hands all over the air.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' I just sang you an awesome romantic song and you didn't hear that at all!?"

"Ohhhh was that you singing?!"

"YES! Who else would it have been?"

"I thought it was the wind…"

Zuko's face widened full of shock while the real Zuko was blushing redder than his nation's color, full of embarrassment, disappointment, and well blush. Aang was furious, Katara blushed like hell, and Suki, Sokka, and Toph laughed, not caring that some people near them were staring at them.

And then Aang burst through the wall. Katara ran up to Aang and hugged him while his uncle ran up to him and hugged him. Aang and Zuko glared at each other, never taking their sight away.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What the hell are you doing with the Avatar!?"

"Saving your ass, that's what."

"You don't have to be so mean…"

"Zuko, I think it's time we talk" then Iroh turned to Katara and Aang "Go find your friends, we'll catch up."

And they left Zuko and Iroh to talk.

**HA! You guys thought that Iwould have Iroh talk to him… well ur wrong! Cookies for any1 who guesses what Iroh will talk to Zuko about!!**


	7. Great Author's Notes Fun

Oh look Author's notes…fun… Look peeps, I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated but I feel like I have rushed the story so I'm going to delete it. BUT that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop continuing it! You see, it was rushed I wanted to make this a long story, so I'm going to delete it and it WILL COME BACK BEFORE NOVEMBER! So yea… I'm just redoing this cuz I have a song for Haru x Katara but I accidentally past that… so the revised one will be better! With more humor and more songs!! And it will something totally different!! Here's a little preview.

The gAang sees a poster about them and its a little show for teens and adults (Like SNL mixed with that Nick show where they teach kids how to dance on Sunday I don't know the name of the show) and the theme was the Avatar gang. So they go and it gives them something so much more than entertainment.

Like it? Twas me first preview that i have ever done. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!


	8. I'M BACK! kinda

**Hey guys! I'm back! Yea…sorry I took so long… I was uhhh…**

**Aang: stressed?**

**Katara: Upset?**

**Zuko: Lazy?**

**Me: YEA THAT LAZY yea sorry… I was kinda lazy… SORRY and I had writers block so…**

**Nina owns nothing! Well that's a first… I finally decided to put my nickname on here…**

***linebreaker***

"_Uncle, I don't understand. What the hell are you doing with the Avatar!"_

"_Saving your ass, that's what."_

"_You don't have to be so mean…"_

"_Zuko, I think it's time we talk" then Iroh turned to Katara and Aang "Go find your friends, we'll catch up."_

_And they left Zuko and Iroh to talk._

***line breaker***

After the two left, Iroh and Zuko sat down, cross legged.

"Now Zuko, I should've told you this before. Zuko, when a mommy and daddy love each other, they--" he was interrupted by his nephew.

"Uncle!" he pinched his nose bridge, hanging his head. The audience cracked up.

"Do you really think that this is a good time?"

"…Maybe…"

"Uncle, I already know this…"

"You do?"

"Of course! Everyone knows that when a mommy and daddy love each other very much, the daddy pays 20 dollars to the mommy and the mommy dances for him and then a baby comes out. Duh." **(if you guys don't get this… here's a hint: the moms a stripper…)**

"Zuko, I lied to you about that."

"What?"

"I am sorry nephew but you were too young to know about this until now."

"You told me this a week ago…"

"What's your point?"

"That there's no point in having this conversation!"

"What do you mean? There is a point in this conversation! In fact, this conversation has many points! So many, that the points of this conversation have ALL the points in this world of having this conversation!"

"…Wait, what?"

"I! Don't even know what I just said."

"Oh, well then… wait! There are more important issues than having this conversation!"

"Why Zuko, this conversation has many issues. So many that-"

"NO! No, we are not doing this again!"

"Fine, fine. What I actually wanted to tell you is-" A big bang was heard and Azula and some Dai Lee agents entered.

"Having fun down here, big brother?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Well, it was a rhetorical question." Azula looked from side to side, seeing if anyone was weirded out by this.

"NO! I WANT TO HEAR UNCLE'S EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"Explanation of what?"

"OF WHY HE FUCKING JOINED THE AVATAR'S SIDE!"

"Oh! Well, for the hell of it, I'll just make him not tell you by capturing him." And she did. "And I'll be a replacement for Uncle." And she did. "You see Zuko, Uncle has betrayed you. He'd rather have a younger, prettier boy than you."

Zuko looked so heartbroken.

"Is this true, Uncle?"

"What? No! Zuko! Don't listen to her! You're, you're very pretty and young and wait, that doesn't matter! Zuko choose us, the good side! I mean follow your heart! Ask yourself, what do you want for your life!"

"Please, that won't work. Zuko, father truly does want you back. He's waiting for you to come back home."

"He does?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Azula said mindlessly.

"Zuko, you've got to be a complete idiot to believe that!"

The lights on stage turned off and curtains closed in.

***linebreaker***

**I'M BAACKK! Yea… I was rly bored today so I thought hey why not?**

**After that point I decided to just close the curtains cuz I couldn't think of anything**

**Don't expect me to update soon though. Hopefully there r still sum loyal readers out there. **** thank you!**


End file.
